1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for displaying an advertisement on a web page.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, advertising means information activities in which individuals, companies, or groups publicly announce goods, services, ideas, policies, and the like, to attain specified purposes as its dictionary definition. The advertising is provided to the public in the form of letters, pictures, voices, and the like through public media such as television, radio, the Internet, and the like, thereby effectively advertising goods, services, and the like, to the public.
Of multiple public media, in particular, the Internet is used in daily activities by a number of users regardless of location, sex, and age, and thus, purposes of advertising can be effectively attained through the Internet. This may be because a main purpose of using the Internet is to obtain desired information. Accordingly, when a search word of desired information is inputted, corresponding information may be provided at the same time related advertisement is provided, thereby maximizing advertising effect. In this regard, as one of advertising methods directed to maximizing advertising effect, a method for simultaneously displaying advertisement data associated with an identical product or service to thereby draw attention of a user has been suggested. However, such a method has a shortcoming in that the user is likely to tire of identical advertisements through drawing attention of the user by simultaneously providing the identical advertisements.